Ton Amitié Douteuse
by IdeaLise
Summary: [One-shot contenant un lime.] Harry se promène dans les couloirs et malgré son envie de tranquillité, elle ne lui sera pas donnée. Ndt : Si vous avez envie de lire mais pas un truc compliqué ni trop long, cet os est fait pour vous, il est sans prétention et ne cherchera qu'à vous divertir, d'où le petit résumé.


**_Avertissements :_** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Cet One-Shot est rating M car c'est un PWP, c'est-à-dire un texte sans véritable trame narrative dans le seul but est de mettre en scène du sexe, ici plus un lime (c'est à dire pas un lemon mais juste une scène chaude). Vous voilà prévenues ! C'est un Drarry et il n'y aura pas de suite. Si vous vous aventurez dans cette petite histoire -de 2638 mots exactement- car, oui malgré deux relectures espacées, elles sont toujours là mes fautes T_T. Donc pardon pour ça, mais ça devrait bientôt se régler ;D !

 ** _J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment grâce à ce court texte qui n'est là que pour ça._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

[One-shot contenant un lime.] Harry se promène dans les couloirs et malgré son envie de tranquillité, elle ne lui sera pas donnée. Ndt : Si vous avez envie de lire mais pas un truc compliqué ni trop long, cet os est fait pour vous, il est sans prétention et ne cherchera qu'à vous divertir, d'où le petit résumé.

* * *

 ** _Scared, Malfoy ?_**

 **H** arry s'avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs en cette fin de journée encore ensoleillée, peu soucieux d'être tout seul dans des couloirs vides (les couples se bécotant dans les coins sombres tel que derrière des colonnes, ne comptaient pas). Il aurait peut-être dût pourtant car il aurait pût –avec un peu de chance- éviter l'imminente confrontation avec Malfoy, l'homme toujours prêt à lui chercher des poux. Et arrivé à sa hauteur, sans qu'Harry n'est pût l'esquivé sans passer pour un lâche, ça ne rata pas, le blond vint l'emmerder.

« - Petit Pote Potter ! Mais quelle surprise de te voir sans tes « amis », il cracha le dernier mot en mimant des guillemets pour bien accentuer sa façon de penser à peine subtile sur ses fréquentations.

« - Manifestement, tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait que j'ai refusé ton amitié, plus que douteuse si je puis me permettre. », répondit tranquillement Harry, en se disant que cette journée était bien trop ensoleillée pour qu'on se permette de la lui gâcher.

« - Arrêtes de croire que je voulais devenir ton ami et que le monde tourne autour de toi, _Saint Potter_! »

« - Je n'ai jamais cru ça. Car contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas que toute l'attention soit sur moi ! »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de le vouloir pour que ce soit le cas, saches-le ! Mais toi tu en as tellement besoin, après tout il faut bien compenser l'attention que ta sang-de-bourbe de mère ne t'as pas don- ! »

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire inférieure où la violence lui fit se mordre sa langue –de vipère selon… Eh bien, selon beaucoup de monde, justement-. Il recracha sa salive légèrement ensanglantée et vint tout de suite arracher sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier sous le reniflement d'Harry qui fit très bien comprendre le fond de sa pensée : « même pas capable de se défendre sans sa baguette ! ».

D'un cri rageur, Draco lança un informulé rougeâtre, signe d'un expelliarmus qu'Harry esquiva facilement d'un bond sur le côté. Sans plus attendre, Harry sortit également sa baguette cachée dans sa manche et la pointa vers le blond. Ils retinrent leurs souffles devant le regard haineux que chacun s'envoyait. Ils commencèrent à bouger, formant un cercle à chaque pas que Draco faisant dans une direction, Harry l'imitait, gardant ainsi la même distance, toujours bien en face de l'autre.

Puis sans signe avant-coureur, Harry lança un Everte Statim que Draco se prit de plein fouet, le projetant ainsi plus loin dans le couloir. Un peu sonné, il se releva pourtant bien vite, ignorant la petite sensation de tournis qui lui prit la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas avec un sort pareil que tu vas m'achever ! Essayes plutôt ça ! »

Et pour bien appuyer ses dires il lui envoya un puissant Expedimenta qui toucha Harry, le faisant soudainement lévité dans les airs. Le brun ne put donc éviter l'Expelliarmus et vit sa baguette lui échapper des mains pour atterrir dans celle du blond où le sourire vicelard ne plaisait, mais alors pas du tout, à Harry, dont la journée était définitivement gâchée si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris.

Le blond lâcha Harry des airs, et le brun se rattrapa souplement sur le sol. Il obtint un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du blond qui se disait que vu toutes les fois où il était tombé à balais ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il puisse facilement se rattraper. Tant pis, il ne verrait pas le Survivant tomber comme un étron. Ce que, par contre, n'avait pas prévu Draco, était que le brun était encore prêt à combattre, même sans baguette, et qu'il allait s'élancer vers lui à tout vitesse. Le blond pensant que le fait qu'il ait sa baguette l'aurait fait avouer sa défaite, et bien non ! Par Salazar, ce type arrivait encore à le surprendre !

Il se réveilla tout de même, et commença à envoyer une slave de sort au brun qui ne firent pas mouche. En dernier recours, il utilisa donc un Protego que le brun faillit percuter avec force mais il réussit à ralentir sa course, l'évitant de justesse. Il donna alors un grand coup rageur contre la paroi et hurla à Draco qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui se cachait derrière les jupes de sa mère depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire dans les pantalons de son père. Car oui, le père de Draco avait fini à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre. Et cela attristait toujours Draco. Qui comme tout bon Malfoy devenant triste, transforma ce sentiment désagréable en une colère sourde.

Son bouclier s'effondra et il allait envoyer le brun sur le tapis si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà prévu le coup et s'était légèrement baissé puis avait avancé sa jambe pour le soumettre à sa balayette qui marcha très bien car le blond tomba laissant les deux baguettes lui échapper des mains sous la surprise. Et malgré sa main tendue pour les rattraper, Harry n'arriva à choper aucune d'entre-elles. Elles butèrent contre un mur avant de continuer à glisser pour s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le brun allait se précipiter vers elles mais le blond -devenu décoiffé-, très furieux de ce qu'il allait surnommer pendant toute sa vie « ce coup-bas », entoura les jambes du brun avec ses bras et serra fort pour le faire tomber, ce qui ne manqua pas. Il vit avec délectation le brun s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol. Bien fait !

À peine le Gryffondor avait eu le temps de se prendre le sol que le blond se relevait précipitamment pour aller, lui, chercher les baguettes et enfin gagner cette _foutue_ bataille –qui pourtant, ne l'oublions pas, avait été déclenchée par lui-même-. Mais là encore il sous-estima son ennemi qui lui agrippa sa robe en dernier espoir de l'empêcher de gagner et qui le coupa dans son élan, le retenant efficacement en arrière. Il faillit s'écrouler sur Harry en train de se relever mais parvint à se retenir sur le mur, où il fut justement projeter contre ce-dernier par Harry cherchant à l'évincer, c'était mal connaître Draco qui en retour le plaqua brutalement contre la façade. Si le blond ne pouvait pas avoir les baguettes, Harry non plus !

Il essaya tout de même de sonner le brun en le retapant contre le mur pour pouvoir avoir les baguettes mais ce-dernier parvint à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia qui fit grimacer de douleur Draco qui tint bon tout de même. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, il allait lui faire bouffer ses dents à ce sale Gryffondor, et pour cause ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il n'en n'eut pas le temps car justement, en dernier recours, les dents de Harry s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans l'un des bras qui le retenait contre son gré.

Le blond cria de douleur et le lâcha précipitamment. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Il chercha des yeux les baguettes mais ne les trouva plus et commença à paniquer, sans savoir qu'elles étaient simplement à ses pieds et quand enfin il s'en rendit compte et qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser, un pied rageur les envoya valdinguer loin de ses gentils doigts. Et dans un cri colérique, le blond lui envoya un coup de poing dans la tempe qui le sonna un peu avant qu'une deuxième douleur dans sa mâchoire ne le réveille comme une douche froide et qu'il réponde à l'aveugle. Malgré tout, il fit mouche et toucha le nez du blond qui craqua dans un bruit hérissant même les poils d'Harry.

Le blond, les deux mains cachant son nez ensanglanté le remit droit sous un gémissement plaintif et douloureux. Il en avait oublié les baguettes comme Harry d'ailleurs. Il se releva encore plus hargneux qu'auparavant et marcha d'un pas bourru qui ne plût pas du tout à Harry, légèrement inquiet de son avenir proche. Ce qu'aucun des deux n'avait prévu par contre, était que Draco qui adorait pourtant les robes longues et coûteuses allait bientôt le regretter.

Étant donné qu'il se prit le pied dans la sienne et fit une chute vertigineuse –de son point de vue- vers le brun, qui comme au ralentis avait les yeux qui s'écarquillaient jusqu'à en devenir globuleux. Le blond se ressaisit comme il put contre le mur derrière Harry, les yeux fermé en prévoyance d'un impact… Qui n'arriva pas. Il ouvrit alors timidement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux étonnamment près du brun. De très beaux yeux verts qui d'habitude étaient recouvert par des lunettes rondes et qui d'ailleurs aujourd'hui luttaient pour ne pas tomber du nez tant elles étaient de travers. Ce qui lui donnait un air déglingué avec son cœur que Draco sentait battre à fond contre son torse et ses joues rosissant où se rajoutait sa respiration courte qui se répercutait contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'instant semblait durer indéfiniment tant les deux étaient choqués. Puis doucement, le blond amorça un minuscule mouvement vers les lèvres de Harry qu'il n'avait plus quitté des yeux, émoustillant un peu, sans le savoir, Harry. Qui, au fur et à mesure que Draco se rapprochait sentait la sensation d'engourdissement qui avait pris possession de son corps s'intensifier encore davantage pendant que ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus sans quitter des yeux ses lèvres approchantes. Une plaisante perception qui ressemblait à un mélange de frissons et d'appréhension prit place au creux de ses reins et de son bas-dos.

Les yeux presque clos, il vit pourtant très rapidement le blond s'éloigner de lui, un peu honteux et sans comprendre lui-même pourquoi il avait fait ça. Harry attrapa ses avant-bras pour le recoller à lui, surprenant Draco -Qu'est-ce qu'il vous disait tout à l'heure !- qui se laissa faire. Il le fut d'autant plus en entendant Harry commencer à chuchoter, ignorant qu'il conservait ainsi l'atmosphère privée que la situation donnait.

« - On a peur, Malfoy ? », railla-t-il en reprenant la phrase que l'autre lui avait sortie en deuxième année.

« - De toi ? Laisses-moi rire, jamais ! »

« - Alors de quoi t'as peur ? T'as pas les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout ? », la vulgarité de la phrase firent tiquer les deux, visiblement, Harry devenait grossier quand il était frustré. Pourtant aucun ne releva, et Draco continua à murmurer mais de nouveau énervé cette fois.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, alors maintenant lâche-moi. », rajouta-t-il en se rappelant de la prise qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait-il dérapé comme ça ?!

« - Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?! », s'exclama Harry. « Je te parle du fait que tu as faillis m'embrasser. »

« - Tu ! Tu ! Arrêtes de répéter ça comme si c'était moi qu'il l'avait voulu ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand t'en as tellement envie. Je sais qu'un Malfoy est irrésistible mais tout de même. »

« - Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te lancer des fleurs, hein ! », grinça Harry.

« - Et toi, tu évites la question. De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de t'embrasser ! Alors, maintenant lâche-moi ! »

« - Tu pourrais très bien te dégager tout seul, alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? », Draco ne répondit d'abord rien, car c'était vrai il pouvait partir depuis un moment, mais son corps semblait sans force depuis qu'il se tenait proche de Harry, comme si s'éloignait allait lui demander un effort surhumain, et franchement leur bataille de tout à l'heure l'avait autant épuisé mentalement que physiquement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu complique la situation Potter ? », un haussement d'épaule lui répondit et il eut une forte envie de rouler des yeux d'agacement et de soupirer.

Mais son soupire fut englouti par des lèvres timides et des yeux clairs qui le défiait de rester et de prolonger le moment. Et Draco n'était pas Homme à perdre un pari lancé, sans parler du fait qu'il était bien là, avec cette sensation grisante qui lui prenait le ventre. Il répondit donc au baiser en crochetant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le plaquer contre le mur et enroulant un bras autour des reins du brun pour le rapprocher de lui.

Aucun des deux ne se lâchaient des yeux pendant qu'ils se provoquaient du regard, ces-derniers se teintaient d'un plaisir mal dissimulé. À un moment donné, les langues timides se rejoignirent et firent immédiatement parties intégrantes de la bataille qu'ils se livraient. Mais bientôt le but de ce baiser –soit de montrer qui était le plus fort- se perdit de vue et ils se perdirent eux-mêmes dans leurs échanges. Harry commençait à doucement fermer les yeux et à se laisser aller contre Draco, s'alanguissant.

Tandis que le blond sentait sa prise se raffermirent autour de la taille d'Harry et le coller encore plus contre son bassin puis contre la jambe qu'il avait faufilé entre celle d'Harry qui ne se priait pas pour se frotter lentement contre elle, comme pour faire durer le plaisir.

Le brun laissa d'ailleurs échapper un gémissement qui excita Draco dont la réponse fut un grognement appréciateur. Il arrêta enfin de dévorer la bouche devenue rouge pétant et admira le regard languissant et perdu que lui lança Harry qui se rapprocha encore des lèvres qui le transportaient comme personne. Mais cela ne lui fut pas accéder car la bouche dévoreuse de sa consœur alla plutôt butiner le cou tendu qui s'offrit ensuite avec délice.

Harry gémissant sourdement et Draco aspirant et croquant la peau à portée. Tous deux avaient négligé avec qui ils étaient train de s'oublier pour ne pas louper cette effervescence qu'ils créaient à cause de leurs hormones d'adolescent en pleines formes. Ils ne purent que grogner de concert quand la froide main de Draco vint se faufiler entre les vêtements de Harry pour aller taquiner la peau chaude du ventre du brun, où d'un simple effleurement il créait une multitude de frissons dévastateur dans l'esprit embrumé d'Harry, auquel s'ajouta une morsure contre son lobe d'oreille qui lui fit souffler un mot qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant. Et encore moins sur ce ton.

« - Draco. »

Cela gonfla l'érection douloureuse de Draco qui pour remercier Harry lui lécha la base du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire puis vint mordiller la clavicule, endroit sensible visiblement qui augmenta la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Harry. Un autre gémissement de Harry où il ahanait le prénom du blond, qui d'un coup se rappela avec qui il faisait ça. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, se glorifiant en se disant qu'il était le seul à avoir vu le Survivant ainsi débauché et que justement cette face du Gryffondor était très plaisante.

Alors, il ne s'arrêta pas et revint embrasser le brun, pourtant déjà bien essoufflé avec un plein de passion qui fit trembloter Harry, les mains bien accrochées au cou du blond. Cependant, le blond coupa court au baiser et se pencha vers l'oreille frissonnante d'anticipation du brun.

« - Tu as refusé mon amitié, plus que douteuse selon toi, mais visiblement tu attendais autre chose de ma part. »

Il pressa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du brun qui étouffa son gémissement d'une façon qui plut à Draco et lui donnait l'impression que le brun n'arrivait pas à se contrôler avec lui. Puis après une dernière morsure contre la mâchoire de Harry, Draco s'éloigna, ramassa sa baguette et après un ultime regard brûlant vers le brun s'éloigna avec le sentiment que cette journée n'aurait pas pût mieux terminer avec cette sensation de victoire.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **C'est à tomber ? Ça se déguste ? Pas mauvais ? Manque de quelque chose ? À mettre à la poubelle ?**

 ** _Note de Fin !_** Pour celles qui me suivent, sachez que pendant dix jours à partir d'hier (on était vendredi) je vais poster un one-shot par jour pendant 10 Jours. Et, où, je vais alterner les textes Naruto et les textes Harry Potter -par un curieux hasard j'en ai fait 5 de chaque, incroyable, non ?-. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez des notifications tous les jours, enfin pour celles qui en reçoivent. Donc, voilà j'ai posté cet os sur le fandom d'Harry Potter et j'espère vous retrouver demain pour celui du fandom de Naruto :D.

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,_**

 ** _IdéaLise._**


End file.
